The Fall of the Star
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Rosalina gets captured and broken by Bowser. Lemon


**Oh and if you're wondering, I saw a picture and decided fuck it, I'll just do one of these cause I wanna. I gotta get back into practicing and this seemed like a good start.**

* * *

The Fall of the Star

Rosalina's eyelids fluttered open only to have darkness greet her again. She attempted to breathe slowly for a couple of minutes, but it was for naught as she slowly watched her breathing rate increase from her helplessness. What did she know? How could she calm herself in this situation? Well she was alive, she could breathe through both her nose and mouth as she drew in a massive breath. She wiggled her fingers, clenched her fist. So hands were moving at least. She could hear the dripping… Dripping? She concentrated, her surroundings coming in through her underused senses. Her arms from being stretched above her head by her own weight. Her wrists hurt from the metal manacles she felt tightly encasing them. Her hands were sweaty. It was not only her hands she realised as she noticed the heat in the room causing sweat to build up across her body. Droplets of it were already forming on her forehead, armpits and neck. She shivered as one slowly ran down her body and into the massive valley of her breasts. She stamped her heels. A loud clack rang out almost as if walking across pavements. A stone room then. She breathed slightly slower, the heavy air making it like breathing soup. Her thighs shook from holding herself up, her stomach rumbling. She groaned and leaned back against the wall then gasped and struggled away from it, the fabric over her plump ass burning hot. She panted as she reeled from the pain, the stinging sensation refusing to go away. She yelled and struggled against the manacles, the metal rattling loudly, echoing away from her.

She steadied her breathing and hung from her wrists. It'd be foolish to keep yelling, instead she decided to preserve her strength. She tried to remember, how she had gotten herself into this situation? She was hot, it was that time of the average year for her again. She'd gotten unexplainably hot again as if on schedule, the same as all the previous years. She should be fine as far as she could tell; as far as her doctors could tell, but every year her body raged; it burned up from the inside, her body itching as if completely covered in poison ivy. Nothing she did seem to make it go away freezing cold showers, drinks didn't work, they cooled her down but the itching wouldn't stop. It never did until it came round to the end of the year, around the autumn and winter times it would be on earth she guessed. And now she was here, in this swelteringly hot room, in the beginning of her… heat. She'd been on her way to an outer rim ice planet. Perhaps the lower temperatures could help with… whatever it is. She sighed as she tried to put it further away from her mind.

Then what? Oh.

Bowser of course.

She'd heard tell of Bowser and his kidnapping of princesses from Mario before. She was pretty sure he'd expressed surprise that she wasn't captured when they'd first met awhile back. Peach and Daisy had been prime candidates for abductions, even from space. She sighed then coughed from the thick air. Of course Bowser had taken her. The fat lizard never did know when to quit. Sorry, turtle she thought annoyed, her anger building up inside her. The thoughts of the observatory being ripped apart for its power source enraged her, her fists clenching.

She screamed out and struggled against the chains again, swinging her entire body to and fro in indignant rage. Her heaving breasts swung pressing up against the fabric of her dress. Sweat slithered down between them and into the dress making it stick to her skin which caused it rub and tug whenever she moved. She felt her thighs getting the same treatment as sweat trickled down between them. Her fleshly thighs scraped against one another causing it to itch more, rather than disappearing. Rosalina panted as air finally got back into her lungs, biting on her lips as the darkness prevailed. The heat within her would only rise in this place and she didn't know how to get rid of it. She forced herself to breath slowly, it'd only get worse the more she struggled, she would become a ragged coiling mess if she let it control her. She heard the manacles rattling uselessly, their dull echoes appearing again. Instead, she started counting to herself, counting the stars in her mind. She could see them even now.

Massive thuds snapped her out of her reverie. Someone walking. Someone big. The thuds stopped right in front of her, making her shake in fear slightly. She didn't even need for him to rip the black cloth from off her eyes to know that it was him.

She was in a corridor, a long stone one with several doors leading to different areas. It didn't seem like a place where prisoners would be kept, there weren't even any bars anywhere. Lights stuck into the ceiling gave off a hard bright light, lighting the corridor harshly and casting large thick shadows. Bowser stood in front of her casting one of his own. The thick yellow Koopa stood in front of her, looming over her, her head coming just up to his shoulders it looked like. There was something different about him though she realised as her eyes focused, now exposed to light.

He was naked.

Rosalina shut her eyes again.

"Finally awake huh?" Bowser growled, his face so unreasonably close to hers she could feel his breath. She tried to shimmy away from him but to no avail due to the burning wall behind her.

"Pretty stupid thing riding straight to my geothermal planet. But where did you get the information I was here?" She felt him move his head away and heard the scratching on his chin with one massive hand, the sound of claws scraping against hardened skin cutting through her. Wait, thermal planet?

"I was heading towards an ice planet for treatment! There's no way this steaming hot place is the same planet. You've kidnapped me, like all those other princesses," blinded, she said in forced calmness towards his general direction, knowing it to be true.

"Thing is Star Princess, it's only ice on the outside because I harvest the energy coming from the inside. This entire planet would be filled with volcanoes and baked land if I hadn't harvested it. The cosmic energies were building up and rather than let this place die, I used it," Bowser sneered his breath again on her face.

"That's… You saved this planet?" She asked, wanting to open her eyes and stare the Koopa in the face.

"Only so I could use it, it's not much use in the way of tactical presence all the way out here in the outer rim" Bowser grumbled as if offended that he actually did something of use. "I don't even take prisoners here, I simply had the men slam some iron manacles into the walls to hold you there,"

"Could you move them lower down at least?" Rosalina spat out, angry that she had to ask for favours at this point. "And can't you turn down the heat? It's practically burning me, I came here for the cold"

"You're being held in a geothermal plant," She could practically hear him rolling his eyes "And as for letting you down, why should I? I personally like seeing that succulent body of yours to its fullest," He growled.

Rosalina suddenly became very self-conscious, sweat dripping off her body. Her entire garment was drenched in her sweat and she wasn't sure how long she'd have enough liquids in her to even keep sweating like this. Worse, her thighs were always rubbing together weirdly and it made her just want to scratch them even more. But it felt like a rash now, it was filling her entire body. Even though her arms stung, they tingled with something. Her breasts strained at her bra and her butt twitched whilst her stomach growled at her, hungry for something, for anything. Her feet wriggled beneath her in pain, wanting to do nothing more than give up.

She felt Bowser close to her again, his breath on her body causing her to shake slightly, his repugnant smell filling her nose. She instead breathed in through her mouth, the thick air filling her throat with moisture. She heard him take a long sniff of the air, almost like a vacuum cleaner. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for whatever bad would happen next.

"Besides, I know what you're suffering with. It's called basic human instinct," Bowser rumbled out.

Rosalina's eyelids fluttered open in shock, vision coming blurrily then she firmly shut them again. How could this beast know what she was suffering with from simply sniffing her?

"Let me guess, recommended ice cold drinks, yoga, cold showers? Idiots" Bowser laughed as Rosalina felt something akin to terror drop within her. How could he know what she'd been recommended? He couldn't possibly be right, could he?

"And you've never done it. The Lumas never told you about it and you've been alone in the stars for, how old are now? About 24? 24 years alone without doing it once. No wonder you're suffering so much," Bowser purred? She realised that she was panting now, her body seemingly getting warmer for again no reason. What was he doing to her?

"I have an antidote for it," She heard him say, not believing him for a second. "Well, it's more like an activity really, but I can cleanse you of that itch, that desire you have inside you. Much better than that little Mario can. But soon you'll lose your mind to it, won't be much of a prisoner then. I like to break my prisoners, but you'll just break yourself,"

She heard a thud and felt the ground shake as the monstrous weight of Bowser started moving away from her. "Goodbye miss Rosalina,"

Rosalina's head swam. What if all he said was true? What if she really was going to lose her mind? She couldn't contact Mario anymore but she just couldn't bring herself to ask for his assistance in defeating this terrible affliction. Her heart pounded as her lips moved on their own.

"Wait!"

Bowser turned around, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the luscious princess.

Eyes still closed, she turned her face in his direction and panted breathlessly "Won't you give me the antidote? You want your prisoner alive don't you? I won't be much use to you dead,"

She heard him laugh, it echoed down the corridor and off the stone walls. The deep bellied laugh filled her ears and boomed throughout the building.

"You won't die from it my captured princess. But until you beg in front of me and submit yourself to me I will not give you the antidote. Do so and I'll cure you and open you up to a new world of pleasure you know nothing about," She could practically feel him smiling with his massive teeth at her. She winced in shock as the door slammed loudly, the stone shaking.

She'd outlast him. Mario would soon find her she was sure of it. He'd notice she was missing.

* * *

She lasted a week before she gave in.

She was kept rather well under Bowser's captivity. She had meals three times a day, each one generous helpings that she couldn't finish. Bowser himself came in and delivered them to her each time. Each time naked.

Each time she'd shut her eyes, or at least kept them stuck to the food she was eating.

She asked him why he was naked on the third day.

"This is my home away from home. I have all of 2 guards here that mostly work as maids. I do what I like. I don't have to accommodate you," He'd responded in a huff as he walked off with the tray.

She realised the food was probably laced but she didn't taste anything unusual about it. After every meal she was again hung out to dry from the slightly too high hanging point she was put on. Her body raged within her as every day past though. The heat of the thermal plant did not help and the affliction seemed to feel worse whenever Bowser was in the corridor with her. Although, she did find it amusing when he came in on the third day smelling of soap; she didn't laugh at him though. She feared what he'd do to her next.

Especially after day two. Maybe because he was kinda right.

She was also now naked. She'd been groaning all day as the heat permeated through the walls and had stuck her heels up against them, curling up against her own body in an attempt to rest. Her breasts hurt from hanging so much, ever since they had gotten bigger she'd found that they jiggled around too much and she had had to have the Lumas make new bras for her more often than she'd like to admit. He would come in and she would complain about the heat. Her complaints were becoming weaker over time and she knew there would come a point where she would become silent. So she complained loudly now whilst she could.

He'd ripped her dress off.

She shrieked as he had laughed, his eyes probably glinting, she didn't know since she still refused to open her eyes in his presence. The fabric had slowly slid off from her body as she hung there after her evening meal. She heard Bowser walk away laughing and could feel the clothes bundled around her feet. She barely registered a quip about her being as naked as him now, spitting in his direction. She rattled the manacles, screamed obscenities and kicked the wall to no avail, previous calm gone. She quickly gave up as her displeasure of him clearly had no effect. Had other princesses been treated like this? She wondered about it. They were always captured by Bowser despite the years they had been fighting one another. They were always the easiest way to win a war though she reminded herself assuredly. They wouldn't willingly let themselves be captured. Right?

With her garment off the heat within her flowed out more easily. Admittedly it was like emptying a bucket of water on a scorching furnace but it felt nice. The heat wasn't completely trapping inside her clothes, sweat ran more freely over her body rather than puddling in cracks, crevices and valleys of flesh. She could shift her body around a bit more without the garment stretching, rubbing or scraping across her skin. But in the end it did nothing to help her rising itch. Sweat trickled down her body over smooth skin, setting her nerve ends on fire. The fifth day she found it hard to breath. The sixth she lost sight of the stars in her mind.

The seventh, she begged.

Bowser had laughed and laughed loudly. She could hear him licking his lips as he surveyed his prey. But it wasn't good enough that she had begged to him there, it had to be more humiliating, she had to submit to him.

The koopa maids wearing those stupid little outfits had come and unlocked her from the manacles. Her body had dropped to the floor limply. She knew it was the time to escape, but she couldn't. She was practically running her hands all over her body trying to get rid of the yearning inside her as she lay on the warm ground. The koopas had grabbed her arms and dragged her down the corridor quietly, not saying a word until they had thrown her in the changing room. They had ordered her to get dressed in what she would be wearing in front of King Koopa. There had only been 2 things in the entire changing room. Silk turquoise thigh highs and shoulder high gloves. She had questioned it at first but then it had made sense. Bowser only served to humiliate her even more by giving her these clothes, her entire body on display. She lay curled up on the floor of the dressing room, hands roaming her body. She had placed one hand between her legs. It was boiling down there and her body just didn't stop excreting liquid. It was out of control, her hand couldn't contain whatever sticky juices her body was getting rid of.

The koopa maids had come in again after five minutes and dragged her off down another corridor. The door was opened and she was chucked into the room.

She was in Bowser's bedroom.

The room was circular. The walls stone. Windowless. It was softly lit by the chandelier above them. It glittered gold as it hung from the ceiling, the candles barely fluttering. There was a massive dresser door to the right of her, wooden, probably kept his… clothes there. The room was mostly filled with the bed. It was massive, easily able to fit five of her across on it. Thick wooden spirals led up to the top of the canopy bed, dark red curtains falling down from them. The front one was open but the side ones were completely closed. Purple velour sheets covered the bed from head to toe with at least 5 massive pillows at the head of the bed. Behind it all at the very back was a portrait of someone she recognised. Princess Peach.

Bowser sat atop of the purple sheets at the end of the bed, his legs hanging over the side. She glanced away, panting as she strained out her voice.

"Please…" She gasped at the floor, her tongue hanging out as her lungs took in whatever air they could. "Help me…"

"You're being a naughty girl Rosalina…" Bowser purred above her, the sound of it sending shivers through her body. "Look at the person you're asking for help. It's only right isn't it?"

Rosalina dragged her eyes away from the dull grey stone and up to look at her captor. Bowser appeared to be nothing but pure muscle. With no shell encasing his entire body and hiding it from the rest of the world she was surprised he could even fit into the shell in the first place. Bowser was thick. Really thick. She gulped, confused by the uncomfortable churning in her stomach. Why was this muscled monster getting her nervous now? The yellow scale like skin stretched to contain the girth of his arms, the black spiked straps he had around them removed. The one around his neck was still there though, the metal spikes shining brightly against the black. His massive digits drummed impatiently against the struts holding the bed up, the wood making a dull thud every time. But her eyes kept coming back to the place she didn't want to look. His member was out. It hung there, slightly shrivelled but hard. In fact the longer she looked at it, the harder it got and the harder it was to remember why she was looking. Her crotch started burning as the penis rose on its own accord and she willed for it to stop and explain itself. Her groin raged as she watched. It was as long as her forearm now and several inches thick, bright yellow and throbbing. The helmet intrigued her, it was brownish in colour and something she'd never seen before seemed to be coming out of the tip. She looked quickly up into the face of Bowser as he coughed expectantly to get her attention, embarrassed she was entranced by the repulsively manly organ.

Rosalina swallowed and sat up into a kneeling position, panting lightly as her massive breasts heaved in front of her, their weight even more noticeable than usual. Her heels dug into her fleshy ass, tensing her cheeks as her back kept as straight as it could.

"Please King Koopa," She panted, staring directly into the face of Bowser. His snout thick and rounded, his teeth sharp and white. Grinning dangerously at her. He was watching her every movement taking in her entire body. Something deep inside his eyes made her shake, made her scared. Desire? No. Something strong, darker, wilder. She gulped and opened her mouth.

"I submit myself to you. Please save me," Those were not the words she meant to say.

Triumph lit up behind his eyes as she lowered her head to the floor, golden hair falling around her face. She tried breathing slowly as she waited for his verdict, breasts squishing uncomfortably against the floor.

"Come up here Rosalina, receive your punishment. You've been a very bad girl," came the rumble from above.

Rosalina rose slowly until she stood completely straight. She panted as she stepped towards Bowser, the silk stockings making each step on the stone floor feel nicer than it had done in an entire week. She stood in front of the sitting Bowser, their heads at the same level staring directly at him.

She gasped as he picked her up and closed his knees together, his member becoming squeezed between the two legs. She felt herself be placed down on top of the yellow muscled thighs, the massive penis tip poke her stomach, her breasts squishing and trying to slip past as gravity brought them towards the floor. She gripped the calf in front of her, the silk turquoise gloves making it harder to hold herself in place. She panted as she tried craning her head round.

Pain blasted through her as she jerked forwards, her breasts spring out over his thigh hanging off the edge of them. She clenched her eyes shut and yelled against her teeth as her ass crackled with pain, sore from the massive spank Bowser had given to her. His giant hand was still on her ass and she felt it squeeze the flesh. Surprise filled her as the pain receded only to be swapped with pleasure and a greater itch. Her lungs struggled for air as her body overcame the shock of the spank. Barely gathering her wits, another one arrived. She screeched again against her teeth as pain jolted through her the hand coming down on the other cheek this time. This time Bowser didn't squeeze her ass and she panted again the pain suddenly turned to pleasure her ass practically wiggling for it. She felt the hand come down and trace around the roundness of her ass, a single claw around and then down the valley between the two cheeks. She tensed as the claw almost reached her asshole, panic filling her. This was not what she was expecting.

Another spank came down. It echoed throughout the room as she panted, pain and pleasure bursting forth as the same time, enhancing one another making each feel the other louder. She panted as suddenly her legs twitched unable to contain the pleasurable energy seeping through her body. Why was this happening? This was meant to hurt wasn't it? Isn't this punishment? She gasped as she felt his claws around her dainty waist picking her up into the air. The King placed her on her knees in front of her and looked down at her. The massive member blocked some of her vision of him as it sat in front of her face. The smell from it was outrageous, heady, overpowering… It filled her nostrils, made her mind swim. She couldn't help but stare at it as it was so close in front of her, unable to concentrate on Bowser's face for some reason.

"Service me, my pet," Bowser growled, a single finger coming down and slipping around under her chin pulling her face up closer to the member.

"Service you how?" She whimpered. What could she possibly do in this situation?

She felt a thump as she lost her vision for a moment, the yellow member coming down and hitting her in the face. Bowser held it in one hand near the face and had slapped her with his penis she realised. This was a stranger situation than any star she had ever seen as the massive rod covered her right eye.

"Suck it. My cock. Stroke it, lather it, lick it, wrap your tongue around it adore it. Use those heavy tits of yours, pleasure me," Bowser said, pointing to the yellow rod placed against the right side of her face.

"Bowser's… cock," Rosalina said reluctantly, the last little bit of her still resisting, drawing a bit away from the penis. The cock.

"Your Master's cock, my pet. It will provide you with the antidote," Bowser rolled off his tongue surprising her. This thing would provide the antidote? She was taught it was simply used for excretion and procreation but perhaps it was unique in Koopas, perhaps theirs served more purposes. Maybe that was the sticky substance coming out of the top, she had to excite it, to make it expel the antidote.

"Master's… cock," she said coming closer to it, sniffing it hard. The smell made the yearning in her increase, made her fingertips tingle. Rosalina carefully licked the sticky goo coming out of the tip in the cock and swallowed it. Bitter and salty at the same time. Strong, much stronger taste than she had imagined but carefully kept licking the massive bulbous crown, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She ran circles around it leaving a massive trail of saliva in her wake on it. Her hands proceeded down the cock's shaft over the more protected less sensitive skin. It really was as long as her forearm, a mighty thing. It was easily bigger than any she had seen on a human… in some of those books she had pilfered. She silently giggled at the idea of what Mario's would be like in comparison to this. Then realised she really had fallen to compare Mario to the beast that was Bowser. He had treated her harshly, had stripped her, made her beg and spanked her. He was the worst. He was wrong. But. She couldn't help thinking that she had liked it as she pressed her face up against his cock. The terror, the strength, the… She opened her mouth wide and tried to fit the entire head in her mouth. It took up her entire mouth instantly she could go down the cock no further. She sucked hard pulling her cheeks in as she wrapped her tongue around the head. She breathed through her nose and continued to try and gulp down the sticky fluid that was very slowly excreting out of the knob.

The taste of sticky goo filled her mouth as her nostrils were filled with nothing but the smell of dick. Her insides were alight, burning with desire her body twitching. She had trouble concentrating on more than one thing, her hands only occasionally stroking Bowser's rod but sucked hard, the taste becoming familiar now, almost tasty. She almost coughed as she felt a hand around the bottom of her chin which forced her to look up straight in the face of her master. The dark eyes filled with mystery looked down at her approvingly but made her tense, like he was waiting for something, like he was waiting to pounce. She had never felt this way before. She wasn't wanted, no, she was prey. Another massive hand came down and palmed one of her breasts making her let out an involuntary whine as pleasure sparked through her. He pulled it up to his cock pulling her up with it, staring deep into her eyes as he grabbed her hand and led it back down to her own breast. She grabbed her other breast, knowing what to do and enveloped the thick yellow manhood in her fleshy soft orbs. Pleasure swam through her breasts as she ran them up and down the cock. They scraped along the skin though and Rosalina disengaged herself from the head. Panting, she spat between her breasts and rubbed together, the ample orbs of pleasure now slick with spit and precum. She stroked his cock with new vigour running her orbs up and down them.

She could feel something building within the organ that she was pleasuring. Some kind of pressure. She looked up as Bowser roared, a face of tension changing into a face of contorted pleasure. Sticky white goo, much thicker than what she had been nursing out, exploded out of the tip and caught her right in the face as she looked at Bowser. She gasped in shock as rope after rope of sticky translucent white gunk hit her in the face and splattered over her body. The smell it produced was exorbitant. It filled her nostrils causing her body to burn inside. She became entranced by it, some of it had entered her mouth causing her to swallow to breath. Her lungs emptied themselves. Her heart beat wildly. It tasted thicker, stronger, but she realised what it really was. It was addicting.

Her mouth glued itself to the head as she tried to drink more of this precious ambrosia. Her hands went to her body as she spread the remaining white sticky substance all over her body, pleasure coming from her fingertips as she too trickled out her own substance splattering the floor with it. She groaned as her own nipples release pleasure through her as she skimmed over them. Bowser grunted above her as she licked, gulped and swallowed whatever remained. She panted as she looked up at Bowser on her knees, one hand stroking the still hard cock in front of her. She saw the hand come around her waist and gave in easily. She was flung onto the bed, bouncing back up as she landed on her ass. Her eyes fluttered at the beast causing her mind to swim in desire unable to completely concentrate on what he was doing.

She saw him signal for her to turn over so she flipped herself onto her front, her breasts pressing into the duvet. She jolted as a hand came around her ass and pulled her up onto all fours, Bowser pushing her knees into place. Her arms squished her breasts between them causing them to protrude forwards more as her blond hair fell over her face. It was dark enough inside the curtained bed and with the hair in front she might as well have closed her eyes. She licked her lips. Panting. Shaking. She felt something press against her lower curtains, anticipation filling her. What were they about to do? Hands were placed on her shoulders and gripped very hard. Painfully hard. She could heard Bowser breathing just above her head.

"Sex isn't just for procreation. It's for domination," Bowser whispered in her ear

She screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure blasted through her as she felt Bowser's hips smack off her ass. Her eyes shot open as the inescapable feeling of being completely bloated, of being stretched wide open fill her entire body. It hurt, it stung, but just after the tendrils of pain waves of pleasure crashed into her mind. Her lungs emptied themselves as she felt her stomach protrude with her master's cock completely filling her. Her insides clenched around the rod, unwilling to let go of the pleasure giving member. Her breasts swung as she heaved rubbing against her arms. The arms themselves shook struggling to keep themselves up as she felt Bowser's left over cum slither down them. She bit her teeth so not to moan from the pleasure as Bowser drew out again her insides unwilling to let go. She groaned and her face fell flat into the duvet as pleasure burst through her senses overpowering them. Pain prickled in the background as she felt herself stretched, the massive phallus head drilling its own path inside her pussy. Her body twitched and jerked as the thrusts from Bowser only became quicker, each time hilting himself inside the star princess, each time causing her to moan delightfully into the sheets.

She suddenly found herself flipped over and eagle spread out on the duvet, Bowser's hands holding her legs apart. She watched the massive pole unbelievably disappear inside her, gasping and mewling form the pleasure as her nether lips dribbled all over his cock. She saw her stomach protrude slightly as the large shaft bottomed out inside her. Her body spasmed with bliss as pleasure coursed into her wave after wave crashing into her senses. Her moans got louder not inhibited by the fabric of the bed. Her body jiggled and bounced, her hair a mess, her breasts swinging back and forth with every thrust. Bowser was thrusting like a madman. She could see eyes and finally recognised it. Domination. He wanted to dominate her, to make her his, to break her. So this is what he meant by breaking his prisoners, this is what he really wanted. For them to completely submit to him, to become his slave. He'd make them all slaves to pleasure. Rosalina gulped as not a single part of her could deny him. She wanted more, more of him, more of this muscled god, more of his cock. She realised this was the itch that needed to be scratched, this was what she'd needed. How had she avoided it for so long? It was addicting, it was mind melting, and it was all she wanted. More of this. More of her master dominating her. More pain. More pleasure. More of the feeling of being stretched apart. She wanted a collar. She wanted to serve him. She wanted to be dominated.

Her legs were suddenly lifted into the air and she felt another spank on her bare cubby ass as her master's cock left her. She mewled as it disappeared, her insides closing back in. Bowser however moved her feet up to her head making her stretch in ways that simply made her thankful for her yoga. And set her mind alight with what other positions she would be in. Her turquoise clothed feet up to her face, her pussy bare and flowing with juices, Bowser got over her putting his entire weight down on her. His cock slid into her easier this time as her pussy hungrily grabbed onto it and clenched hard. Pleasure sprang through her again as Bowser started ploughing her into the bed, each slam down causing the entire bed to bounce. Pleasure built up inside her, something like the need to pee was building. At this point though she didn't care and just enjoyed the building pressure inside her, convinced that something amazing would come out the other end.

"Prepare to sire the next batch of koopas pet!" Bowser roared.

She felt the cock inside her get even bigger as it swelled. Bowser's thrusting didn't stop though as she felt it unload into her. She watched as her stomach bulged bigger and bigger with each passing rope of cum until finally it stopped. Something inside her dropped. Her own climax hit her. She moaned loudly, panting as she could as pleasure flowed outwards from her snatch. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her as she coughed, spasmed and twitched, her arms and legs sore and unable to move. Spots appeared in front of her eyes, so much pleasure filling her body it practically burned.

Bowser stood up and walked off the bed, stretching outwards. She looked down and watched the cum slowly empty from her insides in massive blobs, pouring out onto the bed. She collapsed backwards onto the bed, heaving, her massive breasts making it hard to breathe.

Every part of her body stung with pleasure and pain.

She was his now. She looked up at the Peach portrait above her head.

She had been hiding this from her all this time. What a bitch.

Rosalina passed out.

* * *

 **Well I'm writing a bit slower than I usually do but I guess that's cause I've gotta get back into it.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who beta read this and I'm always looking for more beta readers**

 **Please leave a review. I wanna know how to improve.**


End file.
